deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aang vs Lucas
Lucaang.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Avatar The Last Airbender vs Mother 3! Two elemental naive kids destined to save the world enter the ring! Can Aang manage to take down Ness's successor?! Interlude Wiz: You're just a young teenager, living peacefully in your town with your friends and family. Boomstick: When suddenly, somebody threatens the world and you're the only one who can save it! Wiz: Avatar Aang, the last Airbender. Boomstick: And Lucas, the kid from Nowhere! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Aang Wiz: The four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Boomstick: Nice job at stealing that from the beginning of the tv show Wiz... Anyway, we should get back to Aang. Wiz: Before he hid himself in a giant ice ball under the ocean, Aang was 12 years old. Then precisely 100 years later, Aang was freed. Somehow he survived, and now he is a 112 year old child-old man dating a 14 year old girl. Not liking Aang x Katara as much now, are you? '' '''Boomstick: Aang has mastered all four elements. But he's best at Airbending. With it, Aang can blow away opponents, ride around on a ball of wind, and shoot wind to push opponents also. The Avatar State is his strongest attack, where when he gets super angry, his powers are unlocked. The Air Avatar State causes Aang to create a giant tornado around himself.' Wiz: Aang learned Waterbending second, from the strongest Waterbender Katara. With it he can whip opponents, throw ice shards and cause people to slip. In the Water Avatar State, Aang becomes a gigantic sea monster that destroys everything in his way. Boomstick: Aang learned Earthbending third, from the strongest Earthbender Toph Beifong. With it, he can create a rock body around himself and kick/punch boulders at people. In the Earth Avatar State, rocks swirl around Aang, hitting anyone in his path. Wiz: Finally, Aang learned Firebending from Fire Lord Zuko. At first, Aang sucked with fire, but he soon learned how to control it. With it he can shoot fire from his hands and feet. In the Fire Avatar State, fire swirls around Aang, disintegrating anyone in his way. Boomstick: But he's not all good! Aang can be cocky at times, and he always gets his guard down to pull a joke, like Sokka. Wiz: Right. And that's not it, either. Aang is an Avatar, but he definitely isn't the best of benders. He's a prodigy in Air and Water Bending, but his Earth Bending is sloppy and he's not careful enough with his Fire Bending. Boomstick: Now for his feats! Aang took down thieves and pirates, and even bested Zuko more than once! He's also defeated groups of skilled Fire Benders by himself, and defeated the assassin Combustion Man! Wiz: Not only that, but Aang beat Fire Lord Ozai during Sozan's Comet. If you didn't already know, Ozai was the strongest Fire Bender. Well, it's controversial whether Azula is better than him or not. Anyways, Ozai is the strongest Fire Bender, and Sozan's Comet gives Fire Bender's a big Bending increase. Boomstick: So the fact that Aang beat Ozai DURING the Comet is pretty impressive! Now let's get onto stats! Aang is a pretty skinny kid, and wasn't able to lift much, but now with Earth Bending training, Aang can launch boulders far off with just the thrust of one hand! Awesome! Wiz: But Aang isn't the smartest kid. He was living one hundred years ago, and he never got to finish school at all. I mean, he was pretty much a 7th Grader when he ran away. Boomstick: Earth gives him insane defence! When he puts himself in a boulder, he can withstand extreme blasts of Ozai's strongest fire! Wiz: Aang is probably the greatest Avatar the world has ever saw. Aang-0.jpg Lucas Wiz: Living in Tasmily Village with his family, Lucas was a normal but naive kid living with his brother, named Claus, and his mother, named Hinawa. Boomstick: One day, Lucas's family decided to go to Sunshine Forest! All you need now is the rainbows, then you're all set. Wiz: But suddenly, Sunshine Forest burnt down. Along with that, Hinawa was killed by a Drago, a ferocious tyrannosaurs rex-like creature. Boomstick: Claus wanted revenge. So he took off to the mountains to find this Drago. But Claus got injured, in never returned. Wiz: So later, Lucas saved three villagers from the Pigmasks, a group of soldiers working under the evil Porky. Boomstick: And that's all, folks! Wiz: No, no, Boomstick. We're not done at all. Lucas wields a set of strange elemental powers known as PSI. He learned of his PSI from one of the Magypsies known as Ionia. But he began to wield the PSI after holding his head under water for a set period of time. Boomstick: PSI Fire is an awesome move that has Lucas shoot out a little lightning bolt, the bursts into a pillar of fire! Lucas's PSI Fire is different from Ness's, however, because it pushes the opponent back more then damage them! Wiz: PSI Thunder is a move where Lucas raises his hands, creating a ball of electricity. However, unlike Ness's, Lucas's PSI Thunder is slow and powerful. It takes time to reach its target, but once it hits, the damage pays off. Boomstick: PSI Freeze has Lucas shoot out a slow but steady ball of Ice, that instantly freezes the opponent! And that leaves the foe open until Lucas hits them with a strong attack! Wiz: Offence Up raises his attack power, and Defence Up raises his defence. He also has PSI Counter, that makes it so the opponent receives half the damage this dished out on Lucas. Boomstick: PSI Life-Up gives Lucas more power to fight! It even cures him of status affects, such as burns, poison, freezing and paralysis! Wiz: A move that helps him out greatly is PSI Shield. It has Lucas create an indestructible shield around himself, that dissipates after the foe attacks it. It also deflects PSI moves and other energy moved right back at the user. Boomstick: Then there's the useful PSI Love! This move has a 60% chance of making foes cry, 15% chance of paralysis, 5% chance of making the opponent weird, another 5% chance of instant death, and ANOTHER 5% chance of having nothing happen at all! Wiz: Lucas also wields a stick to whack people, a snake rope to grab people, and a skateboard. And Lucas has done some pretty cool things in his lifetime. Such as defeat Porky, and gather the seven needles to see his brother again. Boomstick: But Lucas can also be pretty freaking depressed sometimes! Lots of things scare him, even things that aren't scary! And sometimes he just cries, because he'll never forget when Claus slowly electrocuted himself to save the world... But I can't blame him for that last part. Plus the dude is really naive. Wiz: None the less, Lucas is an excellent fighter. Lucas.png Fight! Lucas was wandering around a mountain, looking out for monsters. That's when— "AW YEAH!" Somebody yelled, their voice echoing. Lucas yelped, falling backwards. Standing back up, Lucas carefully inched around to where he heard the voice. Then suddenly, the Avatar Aang floated in front of Lucas on a ball of air. "Hey there!" Aang said, with a big grin on his face. Lucas backed up a bit, but gathered his courage, and had sparks engulf his fingertips. "Whoa! You want to fight?" Aang asked. "Well, I don't wanna fight, so... if you're not gonna get out of my way, I'll just push you aside." Aang flew towards Lucas, creating a ball of wind in his hands. Aang hit Lucas with the gust, sending Lucas out of the way. Aang continued walking, but thinking of the wind blow as an assault attempt, Lucas jumped back in front of Aang to fight him. "So you're not going to leave, huh...?" Aang sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to..." The Avatar got in his fighting pose. Fight! Lucas ran towards Aang, stick ready. "Oh boy!" Aang yelled excitedly, dodging a stick swing and kicking Lucas back a bit. Lucas stumbled a bit, but regained balance, and put his hands together. "PSI... Fire!" Lucas shouted quickly, blasting a small lightning bolt out of his palms and having it launch at Aang. Aang looked at it with confusion, until it hit him, and bursted into a pillar of flames. Aang flinched, falling onto his back from the fire blast. "So you're a Firebender, huh?" Aang thought, hopping back up with air power. "Okay! I'm back!" Aang said, rolling towards Lucas on a ball of wind. Lucas swung his skinny tree branch, knocking Aang off the ball. Lucas jumped up, then conjured up another PSI ability. "PSI Thunder!" Lucas yelled, shooting a ball of electricity at the airborne Aang. Aang still had time to react, however. Fifteen feet away. The ball of electricity was sort of close, but moving slowly. So Aang moved his hands in an odd motion, having something in mind. Twelve feet away. The electricity kept going, surprisingly slow. So Aang kept tethering Chi in this power attack. Nine feet away. More and more air gathered in the ball Aang was holding. Lucas, on the other hand, was patiently waiting for the slow ball to reach. Six feet away. Lucas was worried. The ball of plasma he shot had a 50% chance of hitting Aang. It all came down to the last couple seconds... Three feet away— Aang screamed, firing off the incredibly powerful blast of wind he created. The PSI Thunder blew off to the distance, and Lucas was blown strait towards a mountain thirty feet away. Lucas would've fell onto that mountain hard… if he wasn't still in control of the PSI Thunder. The ball was far away from him, but still close enough, so Lucas focused it towards him... The PSI Thunder hit Lucas's shoe, sending the boy flying toward the mountain. Lucas landed, then looked over to Aang, who was flying towards Lucas on his propeller. "I'm ready again!" Aang cheered, landing, putting away his propeller, and getting into his fighting position. "And now it's my turn." Aang jumped over Lucas, and while above him, whacked him with a whip of water. Aang hit the ground lightly, then turned before Lucas could react, and pushed a rock his way. Lucas turned, and was hit face-first by the boulder. Lucas was being pushed for quite some time, until he decided to destroy the rock with a quick PSI Fire. But as the boulder was in the midst of being blasted to bits, a long streak of fire blazed towards Lucas, and seared the boy's cheek. Lucas stumbled, then grasped his cheek. Aang stood firmly, not exactly the biggest fan of violence. But that was one of the Avatar's biggest weaknesses. "It's over, kid! I don't want to hurt you more! Take that burn and live with it, as a reminder to not challenge people you don't know." Aang said, turning and beginning to get back on his glider. "PSI...!" Lucas yelled, having Aang turn his head while flying. "Life-up!" The burn on Lucas's cheek faded, and so the burn was no longer visible. Aang didn't know what happened, however. He was too high up to see what happened to Lucas. But he was circling the mountain just in case something big happened. And, well, something did. Lucas knew a little PSI known as PSI Teleport. It would launch him into the air and bring him wherever he wanted to go. And since there was no other way of reaching the Avatar, he decided to give it a try. "PSI Teleport!" Lucas shouted, just quiet enough for Aang not to hear. And so, as Aang was right above the boy, Lucas shot up like a rocket. A spinning rocket, that it. Lucas was spinning like a top towards Aang, and he Avatar didn't even notice! Finally, Lucas hit into Aang, forcefully spinning as he went along to deal extra damage. Aang didn't bother drop his glider. If he did, he'd be hit hard by Lucas and have no way to fly back up, only slow his fall by a bit. Lucas finally blasted above Aang, and just then, stopped his teleportation. Lucas landed on the top of Aang's glider. "PSI... Freeze!" Lucas yelled, an ice ball being formed above Lucas. Lucas made it hit Aang, freezing the saviour instantaneously. Aang was frozen like an ice cube, and so he unintentionally released the glider and began to fall to his doom. "Not... yet!" Aang thought, freeing a hand and using Firebending to burn up the ice. Meanwhile, Lucas was falling through the sky also. Not only was he on top of the glider, by he also didn't know how to ride it! Aang saw the glider fall through the sky, and began slowing his fall as much as he could. The glider hit him, and Aang grabbed hold, saving both him, the glider, and even Lucas. Aang began gliding through the air once more, but Lucas wasn't done. Now he had an attack that would end Aang for sure. "PSI... STARSTOOORM!" Lucas screamed, looking up to the sky. The sky darkened as he yelled this, and a meteor shower began. Aang looked up just in time, his eyes widening when he saw the rain of space boulders. Aang swerved out of the way from one, and this continued for a while. That was until Aang got one lucky shot. A meteor blasted right beside Aang, thankfully not hitting them. Fast as could be, the Avatar punched the meteor with his Earthbending power, making it launch sideways. But just then, another rock came crashing down, and the punched meteor smashed into it. The rubble flew into Lucas's face, nearly knocking him right off the glider. Lucas didn't fall however, and Aang was left still dodging the PSI Starstorm. Until one meteor succeeded, hitting the right side of the glider and taking a chunk out of it. Both Aang and Lucas began spiralling to their death. Right before they hit the ground, Aang used his Airbending to slow the landing, and the two boys softly hit the ground. They were both on the ground exhausted for a few minutes, until the both weakly stood up. "Hey, man! Good fight! We should do it again someti—" Aang said, trying to lighten the mood and make a new friend. Until he was cut off by Lucas's branch whacking him in the face, sending him into a near cave. The impact of Aang hitting a cave wall made the whole thing shake, and boulders fell from above it to block the entrance. Normally Aang would Earthbend his way out, but this was a great opportunity. The Avatar walked to the back of the cavern, and sat in his meditation pose. Aang shut his eyes, and went into the Spirit Realm... Aang opened his eyes, now in the Spirit World. This was a place where Aang could get help from other Avatars. So, now in the blank Avatar hangout, Aang stood and started walking forward. The place does SOUND boring in words, but just being in the Spirit Realm is an adventure in itself. Aang continued walking, until an elder man faded in from the blank space around him. It was Roku, an Avatar of Fire, who was the Avatar right before Aang. He was long dead by about 200 years, but being a manifestation of a deity allows for you to live on in spirit. Aang reluctantly walked up to the previous incarnation of himself. "Hello, Master Roku." Aang said, bowing the Firebender bow, with one clenched hand rest at the bottom of his other open hand, and bowing. Roku returned to bow. "Greetings, Aang. What seems to be the matter, young one?" Roku asked, smiling warmly. "I'm facing another guy... Well, he controls a ton of elements like us, but he can't be an Avatar. Well, thing is, I just have no idea how to beat this guy!" Aang explained in a complaining tone of voice. Roku nodded slowly. "I see. But I have to say, I've never run into quite a challenge. Neither have any of the past Avatar. So my advice to you is hopefully still helpful, young Airbender." Roku said. "Believe in yourself. Try as hard as you can! Never give up. Beat him at all costs!" "Gee, thanks... One of a kind speech, Master Roku. Thanks again..." Aang grumbled, slouching as he walked away. Aang then walked into some light, and his eyes opened in real life... Aang stood up. Good, the boulders were still blocking the entrance. Lucas hadn't gotten in. Aang was ready to fight once more, running up to the huge rock and pushing it wi his Earthbender might! Meanwhile on the other end, Lucas was hoping that blow killed Aang. He didn't want to keep fighting, because having the risk of dying was too much. But after a dozen minutes, Lucas decided to destroy the boulders, get in the cave, and see what was going on. Lucas walked up to the cave, put his hands together for a PSI Fire and— BAM! A boulder came flying out, smashing into Lucas. It was the boulder Aang had pushed! Lucas was smashed against a wall because of the boulder, causing some pretty bad damage. Lucas face planted in pain, but stood back up to once again face the energetic Last Airbender. "I'm back! And after meditating, I'm ready to fight again!" Aang yelled, taking out his glider and putting the shredded fans of it back into the staff, making the glider into a… staff. Lucas held his ground, issuing for Aang to attack him instead of vice versa. Aang oblidged, making his usual smirk, and dashing towards Lucas with his staff. Aang swung, but Lucas quickly ducked under it, then launched off another PSI Fire. Aang saw this, jumping back to avoid it. Lucas didn't want to play that way. "PSI Vacuum!" Lucas shouted, a vortex surrounding him. The pulling force was too strong, and Aang was sucked towards Lucas. Lucas used this opportunity perfectly, grabbing Aang's head and throwing the Avatar against a wall. As Aang bounced back, Lucas swung his stick, hitting Aang against the wall again. This continued for a while, until as he was being launched back, the Airbender blasted off a stream of fire, turning the stick into nothing but a pile of ash an burnt leaves. Lucas looked down in horror as his favourite melee weapons blew away in the wind, but that left him completely open. Aang kicked Lucas in the face, then jabbed him with the staff a few times. Aang finished the combo by jumping behind Lucas, and swinging his staff to knock Lucas a dozen feet to the side. Aang jumped towards Lucas, swung his staff down vertically when— "PSI Teleport!" Lucas yelled, beginning to shoot off spinning into the sky. Aang couldn't let him get away, leaping towards the twirling Lucas and grabbing hold of his leg. The two continued spinning in the air. "Gosh!" Aang thought, his face turning green. "How does this guy not get sick?!" The two continued flying through the sky, until the were over a field, and began to descend. Once they landed, Aang hopped a few feet backwards, then had watery tentacles surround him like an octopus. Every time Lucas tried to get close, a tentacle would slap him back. Lucas raer his hands, calling out for a PSI Freeze. Aang saw this, and definitely did not want to be frozen again. So he froze his water tentacles for the moment, then jumped up, and burnt the PSI Fire away. Aang then continued, kicking Lucas backwards, then unfreezing a tentacle, grabbing Lucas with it, and throwing him high into the air. Lucas fell through the air, swerving around a tentacle slap and putting his hands together. "PSI Love!" Lucas shouted, blasting another one of his psychic attacks towards Aang... And it hit. Aang stumbled backwards, then fell onto his knees. The Avatar burst into tears. But this was the biggest mistake Lucas had ever made. Making Aang so sad would awaken the true elemental power within him. The Avatar State. Aang began floating in the air, his eyes white as a glowing star. First, a dome of wind surrounded Aang completely. Next came some rocks and chucks of dirt, swirling around. After that, water entered, spinning around in the opposite direction of the earth. Finally, the vortex was topped off with some slick blasts of burning hot fire. This Avatar State changed Lucas's chances of winning. Lucas fled to being scared, as he normally was. The boy began to run, but Aang caught up to him quickly, a blast of fire hitting Lucas and scarring his back pretty badly. Lucas could only try one last thing... He had used this move earlier, to his own risk. This time, only Aang would be hit. "PSI... STARSTOOORM!" Lucas screamed, raising his hands to the sky. A barrage of meteors began to fall. Some missed, but the ones that reached Aang… disintegrated on contact. This only fuelled his rage. Aang sped up, flying towards Lucas as fast as he could, and— Lucas was hit by all the elements at once. He got launched up higher then Aang could see. Aang returned from his Avatar State, and waited for Lucas to return. This didn't take long; Lucas landed in seconds, hitting the ground with a CRACK! However, he wants completely dead. Lucas would've died on his own. The boy stood, weakly walking towards Aang, but eventually falling onto his stomach. Aang walked up to his body, put his hand out, and shot out a huge blast of wind. Lucas was launched far and high, landing on the top of a sharp pine tree. Lucas was finally dead. KO! Aang, with his glider destroyed, decided to look around this area to find any sign of civilization. Conclusion Wiz: That was extremely close. But the Avatar took the win. Boomstick: Lucas did have PSI, but everything he had was countered by Aang! PSI Fire, meet Firebending. PSI Thunder, you also meet Firebending. PSI Vacuum, here's Airbending. Stick, meet staff! Seriously, Lucas couldn't even hit the guy! Wiz: Aang actually takes speed. His ball of air that he rides on goes extremely fast, and let's him ride up mountains even. But the speed Lucas has to offer doesn't match up. Even Lucas's skateboard hardly is even a skateboard, because it's a board with legs. It doesn't even go fast. Boomstick: PSI Starstorm means trouble, but Aang can last through it! I mean, PSI Starstorm lasts about 10 seconds! And PSI Shield only lasts until Aang attacks once... Wiz: Not to mention, Aang has more experience. Sure, most of his life he was in an ice cube, but he's been training before then for years, mastering his Airbending. The. After the ice incident, Aang mastered all his skills. Lucas was thrown into his adventure, and didn't even know he had powers until somebody told him he did. Boomstick: Then there's whether or not Aang would go into the Avatar State to break this matchup... And our answer is, yes! "But Boomstick, Lucas has nothing to get Aang that sad!" Here is where you're wrong. Remember that move, PSI Love? Yeah, the majority of the percent of what it does is have the opponent become DEPRESSED. Some percentages has Aang die, or become paralyzed, but here on Death Battle, we take what would most likely happen! ''' ''Wiz: And 60% out of 100% of the time, Lucas unintentionally gets into the Avatar State. '' '''Boomstick: Lucas thought he could win, but it turns out he was just ele"mental" in the head! Wiz: The winner is, Aang. Who do you think is going to win? Aang Lucas Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies